parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On James Learns A Lesson and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on James Learns A Lesson and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *The scene opens where James runs under a bridge and stops alongside as Michael shunts the same freight train from Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) since he pulled it and derailed from the tracks with a flashback being shown. *As James carefully shunts Gordon's green and yellow coach, into Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, Henrietta, and Gordon's other green and yellow coach into Knapford station, Edward buffers up in front and couples up, and as James lets off a wheesh of steam to spill a shower of water on Sir Topham Hatt's nice new top hat, the two engines leave and arrive at a station with only two coaches beyond, so they go back to let the passengers out. *Presently, as Edward and James continue their journey, they meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who is blowing on a corn-cob pipe of bubbles, checks his watch, and quickly departs when he hears his conductor's whistle, before Edward and James depart pass the field and arrive at Wellsworth station. James is quite worried about what Sir Topham Hatt will say about his hat until he and Edward head off for home. *After being told by Sir Topham Hatt that he will be painted blue if he can't behave, James collects three red coaches, and shunts them together, along with Annie and Clarabel. James sets off, and attempts to go faster, but stops, and makes a hole in one of his passenger cars, leaving Jeremiah Jobling to fix the hole in the breakpipe, before James and his coaches set off again. Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *The scene opens where Thomas passes by, hauling a mail car, a blue boxcar, two flatcars, and a milk car. *Once Thomas has shunted James's freight train, James collects it and pulls nine freight cars and a caboose, and struggles up the hill, but loses only three freight cars and the caboose, that stop just in time, before Edward, hauling a green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach. A Proud Day For James (George Carlin) *James shunts four of Gordon's express coaches, such as Gordon's first green and yellow coach at the front, Connor's coach behind, Caitlin's coach behind, and Gordon's other green and yellow at the end. *As James shunts lots of freight cars into their proper sidings, he collects three red coaches and Annie and Clarabel for another train until he hears Gordon coming into the station. *James quickly couples up to Gordon's coaches and pulls away and arrives at another station on time. *As Gordon shunts eight freight cars and a caboose together, he and James, hauling his yellow and green coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and Gordon's other yellow coach, both set off. No Joke For James (George Carlin) *The scene opens where James is pulling three empty cars and two red coaches. *As James meets up with Gordon, Hank pulls two freight cars above them. *As Thomas shunts a green and yellow coach, red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose for Gordon, he uncouples himself from the express, before James couples up to the coaches and pulls away, taking the Express with him, while Thomas shunts six freight cars for Gordon, who hears that James is behind all this. *As James pulls into the station, he sees Sir Topham Hatt and puffs away, taking the Express with him. James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *James puffs away to the big station, hauling three red coaches, and meets up with Trevor, and as Boco arrives, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, he advises James and Trevor to beware off the bees, who might get angry and would sting them, but when James puffs away, Boco goes off and passes Bill and Ben, who were shunting freight cars and were running away in fright, until James arrives. *At the station, as Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Beatrice, James backs up to collect Gordon's green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Cailtin's coach, Henrietta, and Gordon's other green and yellow coach, but gets attacked by bees, then gets stung on the nose by one of them, causing him to flee in fright and leave his passenger cars behind, so he gets rid of the bees by going back taking them to their new hives. The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Bill and Ben are seen shunting and hauling freight cars on the main line at the quarry. *As Bill and Ben find Boco and the missing freight cars and tease Boco, Edward collects some freight cars and tells Bill and Ben to fetch Boco's freight cars. Haunted Henry (George Carlin) *Henry will be pulling and pushing eight freight cars and a caboose. *As Thomas passes by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, James passes by, hauling three coaches. *Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and his other green and yellow coach. Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Smudger shunts two freight cars, but comes off the rails, then comes off the rails while shunting Hector. *Duke goes by, hauling four freight cars and a coach. *Peter Sam heads by, hauling four freight cars. *Sir Handel heads on, pulling four freight cars and a caboose. Bulgy (George Carlin) *Chad, hauling two coaches, passes Jackaroo hauling an express train. *As Duck goes by, hauling Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel as Michael goes by, hauling a freight train. *Oliver now continues onward, hauling his two red coaches, and passes Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. *Percy shunts some freight cars into a siding, but while Bulgy is stuck underneath a bridge, Duck takes Bulgy's passengers inside his three coaches. *At a station, Duck watches James and his three coaches leave, while Thomas pulls away, taking Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice with him. Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Donald and Douglas are first seen taking five freight cars and a caboose, and now, in the next scene, they are hauling nine freight cars and a caboose and crash into Trevor's haycart and puff away. *At the yards, they take lots of freight cars and shunt them into a siding. *As they break up with each other, James passes by, hauling three red coaches. *Donald and Duck take some freight cars along the coast line and into the sidings. *As Douglas, hauling three milk wagons, passes Henry hauling a green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he begins to miss his twin. *At night, when Michael passes by, hauling a green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches, Douglas puffs away after his arguement with Donald. *When Donald falls down, Douglas, shunting some freight cars into a siding, comes to his rescue and pulls his twin back onto the rails. Category:Dcolemanh